


Don't Get Caught Lennon!

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 2016, Beatles - Freeform, Caught, Drugs, F/M, FUCK, Festival, Johnlennon, Multi, Troyesivan, Weed, fall - Freeform, joannahalpin - Freeform, john'snotborninthe40's, tydelevi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: John Lennon, his wife, and two kids go to a festival.  But when they enter they're in for another surprise.





	

John, Tyde, Troye, and Julia were heading to town for a festival that followed every year in Liverpool. The boys were fighting in the back seat while Julia was driving and John was next to her in the passenger seat. He had his eyes closed while trying to take a short nap on the way to the festival. The two teenaged boys were hitting and taking each other's phones away. Julia was actually somewhat peaceful, listening to her music that she loved, not caring about the two boys fighting in the backseat or John sleeping next to her. John was 40 years old as Julia was 38, Tyde was 16, and Troye was 18 

John put his fingers in his ears and rolled over onto his side, trying to block out the two boys before he got angry. He had a show the night before and he didn't get home until 2:30 am. It was now 9 in the morning and John didn't get enough sleep. 

"Troye give me my phone back or I'm pushing you out of the car!" Tyde threatened his older brother Troye. 

"You delete that embarrassing picture of me off of Instagram first!" 

"Which one? The one where you're still sleeping with your teddy bear?" Tyde chuckled. 

Troye balled his fist and punched Tyde in the face. 

"Mum, Troye punched me!" 

John finally had enough and turned around to his two sons. "I've had enough of the fighting! I'm old and I'm trying to nap, mother goose over here is trying to drive without killing us all because of you two! Give me the phones and your not getting them back until you two stop fighting!" He practically yelled. 

Troye and Tyde handed John their phones and pouted. 

John took them and put them in his lap, rubbing his face. John did look a lot older than he actually was. He hated that so much he couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror anymore. Julia still thought he was cute, no matter what age he was. 

"That went well." Julia sighed and looked at John. "You didn't have to yell at them y'know?"

"They wouldn't be pissing their pants if I didn't. I'm bloody knackered." He felt the phones vibrate on his pants and he looked at Julia. 

Julia rolled her eyes and knew what he had in mind, but even if she wanted to do it she wouldn't. She shook her head. 

He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "It's supposed to be a 'I rub you, you rub me kind of thing'." He snaps and pouted. 

"John don't start.." Julia groaned, pulling into the parking lot at the festival. She gets out her wallet but John stops her. "Just tell them I'm John Lennon and we'll save about our entire savings for the rest of our lives." 

"John, I'm not using your fame just to get in for free." 

"Why?"

"It'd be wrong to use you like that. Why would I do it?" 

"Because you don't care about our money.." he mumbled. 

"I heard that John."

"How?!" 

"You're not very quiet." She took out $5 and handed it to one of the employees working for collecting the money. 

He groaned. "Alright fine, I'll be more quiet next time."

She looked at John with a look that could've killed him if looks could kill.

"I'm kidding baby." He sat up and kissed her cheek. 

She smiled and pushed him back into his seat before he could kiss her cheek. 

He sighed. "You're difficult." 

She laughed and shook her head, driving to a spot so she could park. Once she parked she put the boys phones in her purse. 

"Wait! What if we get mobbed?" Tyde asked.

"That's a good point, what if we do?" Troye agreed only to get his phone.

"Scream like little girls then." John joked and got out of the car, before shutting the door behind him. 

"Fine.." Tyde sighed.

They started to walk to the gate and Julia paid again just so they could get in. They made them go through a strip search to make sure they didn't have guns on them. John was the first and he bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. The security guard finds a small bag in John's pants pocket, it was weed. 

"John are you fucking serious right now?!" Julia was so mad and she never got mad. 

He gulped and looked at the ground. "I'm..I'm sorry.." He started crying. "I promise I'm not high! I was going to do it later.." 

The cops showed up and made John pee in a cup to test to see if he was high. If he wasn't, he could enjoy the festival, if he was he was going to spend a night in jail. 

Troye and Tyde were amazed. They never thought their dad would have weed with him. "Dad's cool."

"I'm a fucking hippie! I'm not cool! I'm an idiot is what I am!" 

The officer came back and told them that he was fine, and that he could enjoy the festival. 

"Julia I'm sorry." He walked to her and looked in her eyes. "Please, don't leave..I'm not high.."

"You still did it behind my back!"

"I only brought it behind your back, I'm not high!" 

"John I trusted you. For 16 years John!"

"Baby it's not even bad unless you have too much of it. I'm sorry.." 

She was mad at him because she didn't want the night to be ruined. She kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Ew!" Tyde and Troye said at the same time. 

Once they pulled away, they walked on into the festival. They ate and laughed with other people and themselves. The boys were flirting with girls while John was taking pictures with girls because they wanted him to. Some girls gave him weird looks for kissing Julia since he looked much older. He hated it, and ignored it. They all had a good time but John knew he was still in trouble when they got home that night.


End file.
